Consequences
by Jeremiah Smith
Summary: Brian goes to a business meeting and leaves Justin alone. Justin anger at brian's sexual relations reaches a high point, which results in destructive consequences.
1. Farewell Fuck

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer As Folk, or any of its characters.

---------------------------

Brian enters the loft and sees Justin sitting on the couch channel surfing.

 "Can't you just pick a channel and settle with it." Brian states as he lays down his briefcase and takes off his jacket.  

"Well, why can't you pick a guy and settle with him." Justin remarks and turns his head toward Brian waiting to see what he will say next.

"You're right, keep switching." 

Brian goes into his bedroom and starts taking off his shirt and tie. Justin picks himself up off the sofa and walks over to Brian, who as of right now is only in his briefs. He gets behind him and leans him self up on Brian's shoulder and looks at him through the reflection in the mirror they are standing in front of. 

"We'll that's just not fair." He says in Brian's ear. 

"Do you know I have a promotional conference tomorrow in New York?" Brian changes the subject as he inquires, hoping to have a 'goodbye fuck'.

"I know. I'm going to miss you." Justin says as his bright smile becomes dull. 

Brian turns around and grabs Justin's ass, "Well, lets make the best out of a bad situation."

Brian pulls off Justin's shirt and tosses it on the floor. Their lips attract and attach to each other like magnets. Their tongues roaming the depths of each other's moist mouth.  As Brian's hands travel down Justin's chest to unzip his pants, Justin is already giving Brian a hard on. Brian pulls away, breaking their ostentatious display of emotion and throws Justin on the bed. Both their levels of testosterone soaring high, Brian pounces on Justin like an animal and rips off his pants. He starts at his dick and moves up to Justin's lips. They continue this so-called fondling for a while. Even through the heat of passion Brian reaches to his bedside cabinet and pulls out a condom. He tears it with his teeth and puts it on. Justin's face is memorable; it always is, especially when he is getting fucked. Brian sticks his dick in Justin's tight ass. And they cap the moment with moans of delight as Brian rolls to the side of Justin. 

"That was amazing!" Justin exclaims, while his breath is heavy and heart is pounding. 

"I should leave more often." Brian remarks.

They both let out a laugh and soon after, fall asleep in each other's arms, exhausted.

To be continued……


	2. Painful Call

Disclaimer: I do not own QAF or any of its characters.

Justin awakens at the sound of door slamming shut. He looks to the right of him and no one is there, he is alone. He rubs his eyes as he pulls himself up from the asylum of the bed. He walks throughout the apartment examining the surroundings as he passes them. Brian's closet door is wide open displaying his collection of Armani suits. A Damp towel is sprawled out on the floor. In the kitchen a glass is out on the counter with some orange juice left. He then walks into the bathroom and sees the mirrors still fogged. He quickly goes to the window and saw Brian's jeep driving away. 

"Damn it" Justin remarks.

----------- 

Justin takes off is apron and hangs it. 

"Are you sure you don't mind that I'm leaving early," Justin addresses to Debbie.

"No, not at all sunshine."

Michael puts his glass down just after taking a sip and reply's, "What are you going to do, Brian isn't here?"

"I'm sure he has other things to do than fuck, unlike myself," Emmit comments.

Emmit looks at Justin waiting for an answer.

"Well actually I do. I'm going to hang out with Daphne since we haven't been spending a lot of time with each other," Justin answers.

"See, he isn't like me." Emmit remarks.

Michael and Justin let out a little laughter, which is then interrupted by Debbie.

"Well I'm glad he isn't, I think its sweet they are spending time with each other. Since he is always with Kinney." 

The bell sounds and Daphne walks into the Diner. 

"Hey guys, " Daphne greets. 

"Hey Hon, we were just talking about you." Debbie remarks.

"Hey Daph, you ready?" Justin states as he garbs his coat and walks toward the door.

"Justin, what's the hurry? Stay and have something to eat." Debbie adds as she walks toward the counter to go get a muffin for them.

"No thanks, Debb. We actually should be going, we have plans to go to the art gallery and look at one of my friends' artwork." Daphne reply's and walks toward Justin who waiting by the door holding it open, being impatient.

Daphne and Justin walk throughout the gallery examining the profundity of the paintings. Black marble tiling masks the walls and floors of the gallery. A chandelier dangles from the ceiling casting out its glimmering light. Swaying back and forth with each blow of wind from the one open window in room. The silence of the room adds more to its mystic presence, its sense of impending disaster, the calm before the storm. Justin and Daphne converse over their daily lives and paintings in front of them. 

"Oh crap, what time is it?" Justin asks with a concern.

"4:25. Why, did you forget something?

"Damn, I forgot to call Brian, I told him I'd call him when his meeting was over to see how things went. Would you mind at all if I call him now?" Justin states and looks at Daphne with puppy dog eyes. 

"Sure, Its not like the paintings are going to grow legs and run away, but I think I see a toe on that one over there." She points at one of the paintings near the corner.

Justin goes toward the window and starts to dial Brian's cell phone number

-------- 

Brian slams a tall brown haired man in an Armani suit against the door of a bathroom stall. His pinstriped pants lay wrapped around his ankles. Brian grabs his white untanned ass and thrusts his dick into it. As he lets out a moan of delight his cell phone begins to ring.

"Oh fuck! Who could this be?" Brian states with annoyance in his voice.

The phone in Brain's pocket continues to ring.

The man being fucked asks while being thrust into the wall, "Are you going to answer that?' 

With impatience Brian reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone." Yea," he answers his phone.

"Hey Brian, how was the meeting?" The man on the other side of the phone asks.

"It was just delightful, I have to go now. I'm a little tied up as of now," Brian states with agitation.

"What, wait Brian, I just want to talk with you for a little while."

Brian gives one terminal thrust and they both release a blissful moan.

"Brian! What are you doing? Are you fucking someone?!"

"No, I'm eating orgasmic cake." Brian replies with a sarcastic remark.

------ 

Justin closes his phone and slams the window shut. The breeze stops circulating around the room. The air is dead. 

"Damn!" Justin exclaims. 

"What's the matter, Justin?" Daphne inquires. 

"Brian was fucking a guy" Justin's exasperated words rang throughout the hollow walls.

"When you were talking to him. Wow.

"Well, I should have expected this from him. I don't know why I keep thinking he's any different." Justin's realization of his misjudgment travels throughout his thoughts. Why don't I fuck anyone I want to, like he does? It's not fair…

            The shimmering lights of the chandelier enter of phase of stagnation. The storm's wrath and destruction might appear to be dissipated. However, foreign to the untrained, this interlude is known as the 'eye of the storm.'

To be continued…


End file.
